Three Queens
by PeachGirleh
Summary: The Four Kings are sent off on a dangerous mission to enter the underground Black Sand Desert Kingdom and aquire the Black Desert Land Shark. On the way they meet 3 girls with unknown motives who tag along; they call themselves the 3 Queens. Each of them withholding breathtaking ability. Follow them through love, hate, jealousy, and evolution. This is the Gourmet Era.
1. First Meeting

It was a warm day, a perfect day to go just about anywhere. As the sun was at its peak, people walked around the boardwalk chattering, and eating different delicacies while trying to relax after their hard days at work. The beach was incredibly packed today as word spread that all four kings would be here. A large portion of the beach was reserved for them and the food they would be served. Toriko looked to the other Kings "This is our last day to relax. So have fun and we'll meet back at dinnertime." Sunny glared at the man sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and flung his hair in the direction of Toriko. As he walked away he opened a midsized yellow parasol and began to explore the beach. Zebra narrowed his eyes at him "You getting COCKY TORIKO!?...THEN DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'll be back when i feel like it." As soon as he turned around, he nearly ran into a small woman. She had long straight black hair, and bangs that shielded her face a bit past her eyebrows. She had a black bandana on around her mouth with a small red logo that he could not make out. Her skin was covered from head to toe and the only piece of skin shown was the small part not covered by her bandana. She looked up to him with her blue and green eyes, just staring at the giant man. "You may want to watch where you are going." She turned away from him and her long black hair swayed away as she walked away. He looked in her direction as she walked away ever so carelessly "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY WA-" He had hand placed on his head. The smaller blue haired King ruffled his hair a bit "Ahhh, let it go. Remember its our last day to relax." He would give a bright smile. Zebra grabbed Toriko's wrist and gave him an exceptionally mean look as he threw the man's hand down. "Don't fuckin touch me." He continued back in the direction he started and walked off. Komatsu looked up at his partner "Do you think itll be okay if we just let Zebra-san roam around like that." Toriko looked down at him with a confident smile "Yeah, he'll be alright, he just..." Cut off by his own words he tapped his finger on his chin. "Uhhhh, where did Coco go?" Komatsu's facial expression turned flat as he looked at Toriko. "Uh Toriko-san... He was carried off by a mob of women before our feet even touched the sand." Toriko nodded at the tiny man "He'll be okay. Now then, let's explore." Komatsu nodded and tagged along.

**Toriko & Komatsu **

They went off to eat at every vendor on the boardwalk. While eating shaved ice at one of the booths, Komatsu stood up ready red in the face and sweaty l, but not from the sun. "TORIKO-SAN, IVE GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM, I'll be right back. He ran off faster than he ever had before. No sooner than Komatsu's departure, Toriko noticed long flowing blonde hair in his peripheral vision. He turned his head fully to the left and immediately began to blush and become flustered. She was a gorgeous full figured woman. She was let's say...big in all the right places. He was drooling as her ruby red lips moved to form a sentence. "One bowl of shaved ice please. No topping." The woman looked at Toriko with her pool blue eyes as she pulled her hair behind her ear. "Hey. So what brings you to the beach?" Her words were velvety, like a fine liquid almost. He was still blushing deeply as he spoke back "D-do I know you?" The blonde woman giggled "No, you don't. But I know you. You're Toriko, one of the Four Heavenly Kings." He was flattered by her knowledge of him. The woman stood back up to grab her order. "Nice talking to ya. Toriko." She winked and began to walk away. "Wait!" He stood out of his seat. "I never caught your name." She looked back at him and smiled as she held a spoonful of shaved ice to her mouth "Don't worry, we'll meet again." She ate the ice and continued her smile until she faced away. She sighed deeply and walked off into the bustling crowd of beach goers. Toriko eyeballed her until he couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't help but notice small red writing on the back of her black bikini bottoms. He questioned what it said, but didn't care too much continue thinking about it. Komatsu finally returned from the bathroom "Toriko-san, what's that look in your eyes." The big man sighed "That's weird. I haven't felt like that since Warden Love used her...WAIT A MINUTE! Where were you for so long? Taking a dump eh?" Komatsu would turn bright red "Keep it down Toriko-san." The blue haired man rubbed his chin. "I wonder what Sunny is up to, he left so suddenly." While in thought, he could still hear Komatsu's faded voice still complaining of the recent statement.

**Sunny & Coco**

The colorful man was twirling his parasol as he moved miserably through the crowd. He was feeling up all the unsuspecting patrons. His body language and face just screamed miserable. He stiffened his body even more under the parasol as he walked past more people, not only because he didn't want to be touched by anyone, but because he didn't want to burn his pale skin in the unforgiving sun. His head propped up as he heard a crowd of women screaming. "AHHH, ITS COCO!" "READ MY FORTUNE!" "NO READ MINE FIRST!" Yes, Coco was in the middle. Due to his facial expression, you could tell that the poison man gave up on getting out of that mix a long time ago. Sunny smirked and lowered his lids, extending an arm to the man. "Sorry ladies, but i do believe this belongs to me." Coco took the helping hand without a second thought and jumped away from the crowd of blood thirsty women. Dusting himself off Coco smiled at the other King "Thanks." Sunny nodded "You owe me for that. Pay for my lunch." He then shielded the both of them with his hair, so that the ladies would not be able to reach Coco again. "Okay, whaddaya want?" They walked down the long peer to a rather large restaurant on the end. Sunny pointed "This is what i want." Coco knew it was going to cost him, seeing as this was the only actual restaurant on the beach. The peer was about 4 miles long which is generally nothing to them, but in-between fighting off crazy girls, and being crowded by tons of people...yeah, it was a long walk. They were tired and sweaty by the time they got to the end. The place was huge; the outside looked like a 5 story building. On the inside, there were different levels of dining. The more you paid, the higher the floor and better service. Coco sighed loudly "Let me guess..." Sunny finished his sentence for him as he closed the yellow parasol and enjoyed the cool air conditioning, "Yup, to the top." They made their way to an elevator. As soon as the golden doors opened, a large woman walked out. Large as in height, her body was built like that of a gymnast. She wore all black. Long sleeved black shirt, black pants black boots, black bandana around her neck. She had slanted brown bangs cut diagonally from her face. Her long brown braid swept the floor as she walked out. She looked...interesting to say the least. Sunny shot a sensor in her direction after she had passed. Coco began to walk onto the elevator but stopped as he saw Sunny didn't follow. Sunny stood there wide eyed as the woman had caught the sensor before it even touched her. "You aren't...trying to feel me up now...are you?" She looked back at him as her bangs swung out of her face. It was revealed that she had an eye patch covered by her hair. Her jade eye looked at him as if waiting for an answer. Smirking, she let go of the sensor and continued on her way. Coco, glared at red writing he found on her wrist. Even with his heightened sense of sight, he couldn't make out the words. He and Sunny got on the elevator. They both wondered about the woman, but Coco knew it was bothering Sunny more than himself. He pulled out 2 drinks from a mini bar in the elevator. Giving one to Sunny, he gave a pretentious smile "Don't worry about it. She's long gone by now." The colorful man took the drink, but did not sip. His mind wandered in many different places. The poison man tried to change the subject so it wouldn't seem so awkward. "Wonder what Zebra is doing." His eyes widened and he cocked his head a bit to the right, as to think, 'is that the only subject i could think of.' He face palmed and looked up anxiously as the smooth gold doors opened on the top floor.

**Zebra**

The big man was once again over eating. So much so, that plenty of shops were closing up early for the day. He made his way to a ramen shop. There were five bar stools at the counter of the shop. Being so huge, the giant man took up two seats. Everyone was avoiding that shop knowing that he would eat everything, and if they dare tried to order food, they would feel his wrath. One brave person took a seat at the end of the bar. As Zebra slurped up his ramen like the glutton he was, he stop mid chew to look at who joined him for lunch. It was the same woman he had previously ran into wearing all black. He could hear her heartbeat, she wasn't scared of him, hell she was as calm as could be. "One bowl please, everything in it." She knew who she was sitting by, she just didn't care. The mysterious woman closed her eyes to relax while waiting for her food. Zebra put down his bowl, and started on another. Talking to the woman while looking at his food, "You got some real guts, facing me again." The lady reached for her ramen and began to eat. She ate it very abnormally by putting the noodles in her mouth from underneath her bandana. She, also looking at her food, she opened her mouth as if to reply to him. "Place a White Apple with my order please." Zebra's veins were pulsing out as he did not like to be ignored. His mouth opened wide as he was ready to yell at the woman, but directed his anger at the shop owner "NO, GIVE ME THE WHITE APPLE DAMMIT!" The shop owner stuttered as he knew he was in the middle of crossfire "Uh um. Y-ya s-see. This is the l-last W-w-white Apple left." The woman stood and opened her eyes wide at the chef "Then you ot to give it to me..." She whipped her head in the direction of Zebra "Seeing as i did order it FIRST!" The man would have given it to the woman because of first come first serve, but the big King was just so intimidating. He placed the apple on the top of the counter in between the both of them with shaky hands. He then ducked underneath so he would no longer be caught in between their confrontation. The woman grabbed the apple with quick haste. "Looks like it's mine." She began to put it toward her mouth, but before she could, Zebra grabbed her surprisingly delicate arm. He looked down upon her and she looked way up at him. If looks could kill, anyone in-between these two would have been dead. The stare down broke between the two as they noticed the sudden vacancy of the beach. Everyone had left, so suddenly. The clouds moved in fast, and the already hot weather had gotten twenty times worse. The woman saw her two companions running down both ends of the beach. It was hard to make out their faces but it was clear they were women. "JURIIE!" Just like a magic trick, she poofed away. Zebra was left alone with all of her cloths in his hand, looking up he got a quick glimpse at the woman. She was wearing an all white snow suit, white snow boots, and it was reveled that her face was actually very pretty. Leaning more so on the cute side than sexy. She had tan skin, and she winked her right blue eye at Zebra. Putting the White Apple to her mouth she took a bite "See ya around." Just like that, all the mysterious girls disappeared off the beach. No traces of them ever being there. It was clear that off in the distance monsters were coming. Capture level 50 and above. Zebra cracked his knuckles and readied himself to take on the beasts.

**To Be Continued**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. If it sounds interesting I will keep writing it. This will probably be the longest chapter I will ever do, and that's only because its an introduction of characters. I do realize that sometimes people do not like when new characters are added to a story, but , even though I LOOOOVE Toriko, I felt like there weren't enough girls. For each piece I write there will be a picture. I already sketched a picture of the 3 girls, but the reviews will decide if I post the colored version or not. If you hated this story, please tell me, cause I don't want to write a story that people aren't interested in I am here to entertain. Just to tell you, I am into ROMANCE! So just to warn you, I will be writing more romance than action. MUCH LOVE TO THE READERS!**

**Btw, i FIIIIIINALLY got a chance to draw the girls WOO! here's my link :) **

**a href=" #/art/Three-Queens-354015002?_sid=6d7c1694" Three Queens/a**

Peach Girleh


	2. Gravity

Zebra still with his fists up prepared his body for a Sound Bazooka. He inhaled deeply but stopped as he noticed the fleet of monsters was really just one man. His aura was that of many fiends. No sooner than the mysterious girls left, he turned around. The red haired man scowled as they fled. "Zebra-san!" He heard the small chef call his name. He looked over and saw Komatsu with Toriko. The blue haired man had an uneasy look on his face. He spoke to the bigger man in a rather serious tone, "Zebra, we need to leave the beach. I had a feeling this would happen." The tiny man looked up at his partner rather concerned "Toriko-san...what do you mean." Toriko replied looking down at Komatsu "I mean I knew we would have to leave early. We were not called upon by the IGO for any minor occurrence."  
Sunny and Coco came running down the beach; Coco started "TORIKO!" The blue haired man nodded "I know Coco." Looking Down at his partner "Komatsu, pack up. We leave for Gravity, tonight."  
The Four Kings and Komatsu stood in front of Gravity, the cold ice mountain. Toriko stood in front of the group "We need to split up." He kneeled to the small chef "Of course you're coming with me." The big man grinned softly. Komatsu nodded and returned the smile. Zebra snorted as he looked at the two. Without a word he'd walk into the cave. There were three paths. Zebra stood on the far left, Coco and Sunny on the far right, and Toriko and Komatsu in the middle. Zebra continued to walk inside the cave without a second thought. The other kings cautiously let their senses guide them through the cave.

**Sunny & Coco**  
Sunny had his sensors spread everywhere; he had Coco lead the way because his vision wasn't as good as the poison man. The two men felt the room get cold...really cold...FREEZING COLD! With each step the men took, the cave got even colder. The cave widened and Coco drifted away from Sunny. Each man was in the same room but they were about 50 feet from one another. "Sunny, you finding anything over there?" The colorful man replied "Nope." Both men grew impatient until they reached the end of the cave "This...is it?" Sunny walked over to the man "No, it's a false end." Sunny spiked his hair through the wall. It all crashed down instantly. The giant rocks crumbled at their feet as they took a step back. In front of them was a bright grassland area. The painful coldness suddenly turned to warm balmy air. The plane was filled with dangerous fiends, and hundreds of tornadoes going well over 700 mph. Coco looked at Sunny and sighed "This won't be easy." Sunny turned to Coco "No thi-…YOU!" Coco looked at Sunny very confused as Sunny prepared himself to fight. A woman's voice appeared behind Coco "No need to get all worked up." It was the woman from the restaurant. She was wearing a black tank top, black pants and black combat boots. Her legs were wrapped around Coco's neck with one of her hand holding up the right side of her face and her elbow on top of Coco's head. In her other hand she was holding a handful of Sunny's sensors. She released his sensors "I was only here to hitch a ride." She back flipped off of Coco, clinging onto his shoulders as she did. Her brown braid gently flowed back with her. Sunny looked at the woman, "I, I couldn't even sense you." The brunette woman smirked "No, but you gave it your best shot." They felt the ground shake beneath them. A new wall was coming back up slowly. The trio jumped over and watched their only way out close. This was a new wall, made of pure metal. Unbreakable. A tornado came at them and the woman guided them all out of the way, spinning, almost as if she guided the tornado to pass through them. The woman looked at Sunny with her good eye facing him. "Listen, we can discuss everything later. Right now, we need to watch our asses or we WILL DIE!" Coco and Sunny nodded. Sunny stood up and helped the lady to her feet. "Alright then Cyclops, but I still don't trust you." The woman flipped her bangs from in front of her eye patch "Hmph...actually its Luckiie." She looked at both men "Gentleman be prepared. This is going to be a long journey and trust me when I say we don't have much time.

**Zebra**

The giant man was walking deep into the cave. As with Sunny and Coco, it was freezing cold. He opened his echo map, and noticed a person. Whoever they were, they weren't too far from him. After he went down a ways he caught a gust of moisture in the air. Warm air. He took a step and his foot was on top of a white material. Next to it was a pair of white boots. Walking up a bit further, he saw a woman in a hot spring. The woman looked up, "It's about time you showed up." It was the same woman from the beach. The spring was excruciatingly hot, the water was boiling, and water shot up from the hot spring. Zebra walked over toward the small lady. "What the hell are you doing here?" His face was intimating but she seemed to yet and still be unphased by it. She moved her black bangs out of her eyes. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, the floor began to shake. The ground collapsed underneath them and the woman held onto the gold pendent around her neck with one hand and covered herself with the other.  
She had no clothes on besides her black underwear. They finally landed on the ground. While Zebra landed on his feet, the small lady wasn't so lucky and landed right on her ass. She stood up with both her and Zebra facing back to back. They switched to fighting stances as they were surrounded by high level beasts, each one with an unknown capture level. The woman looked back at Zebra "Look big man, we put this off until the beasts are no longer a threat. Got it?" She turned back around to face the beasts and saw a purple shirt in her vision. It was Zebra handing it to her. "Don't fuck it up, or I'll kill you. Got it?" Grabbing the shirt, the woman replied. "Yeah, whatever." He turned his face toward her but his body still facing the fiends, "Can you fight Half Pint?" She put the shirt on. It was unusually large on her and reached down past her knees. Looking back at him, she replied "I'm better at evading than fighting. But I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Look, Zebra. We've gotta get out of here as quick as possible." A beast came at the raven haired woman before she could finish, it clawed at her from her thigh up to her face. "DAMMIT HALF PINT!" Zebra yelled and looked back to see that the girl was no longer there. She knocked on the top of his head sitting with her legs crossed on his right shoulder, "Gimme a little credit will ya? I told you I am the master at evading attacks, and my name is Juriie." Zebra smiled and cracked his knuckles. The woman also smiled, "You plan to kill them all, don't you?" The red haired man chuckled "Just try to stay alive." She smirked as she boosted herself off the big man's back and they both dove into the crowd of fiends at full force.

**Toriko & Komatsu**

Toriko and Komatsu walked into the icy cave. The blue haired man looked at his partner "Komatsu, stay close to me okay?" The chef nodded and walked closer to the big man. The small man looked up "Uh, Toriko-san. What exactly are we looking for?" Toriko still looking forward replied "A key." Komatsu cocked his head a bit to the left, "A key?" Toriko nodded, "Yes, a key to the underground Black Sand Desert Kingdom. From there, we must find the Black Desert Land Sharks." The big man stopped and sniffed the air. "What is it Toriko-san?" He sniffed the air once more "I smell human blood. Someone is hurt." He picked up his pace and walked at a faster speed. The closer he got, he could hear the whimpers of a woman. He ran forward, further into the frigid cave and stopped right in front of the woman. Komatsu flashed a light on her. It was the blonde lady from the beach. The light showed her face, as well as a pool of blood around her, and a large wound from her outer thigh. Komatsu pulled a cloth from his backpack and wrapped it around her leg. She looked up moving the hair from her face. She mumbled "S-see Toriko. I t-told you we'd m-meet again." The blue haired man grabbed her face, "Blondie? You're gonna be alright." She put her arm around Toriko's neck. Komatsu and Toriko both helped her to her feet. "Thanks guys." She led them to a door "This is where I came from." She put in a code for the door. It was top notch security. It took her about ten minutes to complete. The door opened and the freezing cold turned more unbearable. There was a body of water that took over the entire room. It was so large it looked endless, like the beach. The woman limped over to the shoreline "Toriko, there is something I must tell you. My name is Sweetiie, I came in this cave with my two others, Juriie, and my sister Luckiie. I thought we would be able to make it individually through each cave. My sister Luckiie took the right cave. In there lies a grassland. There hundreds of tornados that reside there non-stop, running at about 700mph. But the worst part is the fiends. The capture levels are between 30 and 50, but what makes them dangerous is that they run in pacts...But that is the least dangerous cave of the three." Toriko nodded and walked over to the blonde "Sweetiie, what about the rest?" She looked at Komatsu who was on the other side of her and back at the water. "The middle cave, the one we are in. The main problem here is that we will have to swim about 20 miles before we reach the other side. The water is freezing and unless we can hold our breath for hours, this task is just about impossible. Not to mention the water is inhabited by monsters with the capture levels between 80 and 105." Komatsu pulled out two oxygen tanks "Toriko-san, Sweetiie-chan, I brought these just in case we would be diving. But, there are only two." Sweetie looked up at Toriko "I won't need one. I can scale the walls up top as long as you protect me from down below." She grabbed a pair of gloves from her red pants pocket. She slid the black gloves over her hands, and attached to each fingertip was a two inch long spike. There was electricity emitting from them. "Before we start, I should tell you about the last cave on the left. In that cave lies a number of Immeasurable fiends. Their capture levels are unknown. It is a literal fight for your life. It is pitch black in there with hundreds of thousands of monsters coming at you non-stop. I fear that Juriie is not going to make it out. But if each person makes it through, the three caves lead to one room with a lift house. My partners and I agreed that if we aren't all there within two hours of the first person who showed up, just leave with no questions asked. So we might wanna get a move on, because the next lift house doesn't come for another six months." Toriko spoke "One question. Where do we find the key to the Black Sand Desert Kingdom?" The blonde woman's eyes widened. She knew something. "The key to the Black Sand Desert Kingdom lies in the belly of the Tiger-Eel, and that is what attacked me. I barely escaped with my life." No later than she said that, the water started to bubble and the ground began to shake. It sounded like a very loud earthquake. "GET READY! IT'S COMING BACK!" "KOMATSU! GET ON MY BACK, NOW!" The small man did as instructed, and the other two prepared themselves to take down a beast.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Okay, so I totally lied I guess. I generally don't write this much, but THINGS KEEP HAPPENING & I JUST KEEP TYPING! I am still working on the pictures of everyone. But then one thing led to another and I out of nowhere started drawing random things. I can't tell an exact date of when I will be done with them. BUT THEY WILL GET DONE! I love my readers, and remember, I do my fanfictions for non-profit entertainment, I do NOT own Toriko, but I do own all the characters I made up. Happy Reading….okay I feel like I shoulda said that in the beginning….**


	3. Need a Lift

**Coco Sunny & Luckiie**

Tornadoes were drowning out all sounds on the grassy plane. The beasts knew there were uninvited guests. This task wouldn't be an easy one. Luckiie was on the front lines, the two guys used her footsteps as a guide. They had to be extremely careful not to disturb any of the fiends that roamed the land. As the woman ran forward, she took her eyes off the path for a split second to see how the guys were holding up. To her demise, the minute she let her mind wander, she fell into a ditch. The woman was falling in face first until two hands wrapped around her feet. Coco had her left foot and Sunny had her right. They pulled her up and the trio backed away as they saw a giant scorpion beetle coming from the hole. It was over 100 feet tall, 80 feet wide, and 200 feet long. Surrounding it were its little minions. Relatives to the scorpion roaches, but far more dangerous. They were each, about 20 feet long, 10 feet wide, and 25 feet tall. Luckiie dusted herself off "Shit." Coco turned to the woman "I know, I foresaw this a while ago. We will have to jump down this hole to get to our destination, am I right?"

The woman nodded " Yes, but that's not what I am worried about. There were only supposed to be capture level beasts between 30 and 50. This big thing is well around a capture level 98. Jumping in would be suicide. We have to take them out before we can jump down. That won't be easy considering any wrong move could send us into the eye of the tornado." The woman evaded attacks from the stingers of the smaller scorpion beetles and with each touch, they would collapse at her feet. Coco went into full body poison and began to paralyze a few of the scorpions. The colorful man was thoroughly disgusted by what he was fighting. But at this point it was kill or be killed, so he had no choice but to fight such a grotesque opponent. Using his sensors to knock the scorpions, he didn't notice that he caught the eye of the leader. Each of the three was fighting spread out as they had to dodge tornadoes as well as fight. The brunette yelled over to the two "GUYS, THIS FIGHT WILL GO ON FOREVER! WE HAVE GOT TO TAKE OUT THE LEADER!" They all ran to the middle of the plane barely missing one of the tornadoes as they regrouped. The woman continued "Look, we're on a tight schedule here. If you guys can make a path for me to reach the leader, then I can manipulate its pressure points and knock it out." Sunny smirked "So, you manipulate pressure points? I see, alright Cyclops, don't fail us." The woman gave a sarcastic smirk "Wouldn't dream of it." Coco upped his poison and splattered it on all the lower levels. Sunny spread his sensors and forced back the scorpion beetles with a shield. He guided the woman to the leader who had been following him the whole time anyway. "ON MY COUNT, GIMME A BOOST OKAY!?" Sunny nodded. "ONE!" The colorful man began to run toward the beetle.

"TWO!" He built up more speed and she clutched her fingers into the man's shoulder. "THREE!" Sunny abruptly stopped and boosted her off his shoulders with his hair. Luckiie pulled her arm back balling her fist up. Her fist came forward at full speed and she made contact with the face of the beast. The punch looked similar to Toriko's spiked punch; only she could do it once instead of multiple times. She fell back and her body rag dolled. Coco ran over to catch the woman. The scorpion beetles backed off and spread out across the tornado filled plane. Sunny ran over to the two "What happened?" The brunette looked at the colorful man "Damn...t-that took m-more out of me than i e-expected." Finally after standing for so long, the affects of the punch took place and the scorpion beetle fell over. She looked up at Coco "Think you can carry me down this hole? I won't be able to carry myself for a while." The poison man nodded and began climbing down.  
There were still fiends inside, but most were too intimidated to attack. The further they climbed down, the colder it got. Similar to how it felt when they first entered Gravity, but worse. Coco stopped climbing as he heard water underneath them. He looked back at the girl holding on around his neck "Hold on okay?" She nodded and he let go of his grip on the wall, Sunny following after. The trio dropped down into a large body of water. It was freezing cold. "THE LIFT HOUSE!" They swam to the shore. Coco and Sunny made their way over to the lift house "WAIT!" Luckiie stopped the men, "There is something I must tell you guys about this lift house."  
**  
Komatsu Toriko & Sweetiie**  
The Tiger eel shot up from the water with thousands of sharp teeth protruding from its mouth. Its eyes were small and black. The Tiger eel was dark green, almost a black color. It hissed at the trio as it inhaled and retracted its neck. It spit out a large amount of bone melting acid. Toriko jumped out of the way and Sweetiie dove. She put her hand over her wounded leg and grunted. They were strictly on defense, dodging everything the eel threw their way. Toriko yelled to the woman "Evading everything might save our asses for now, but eventually we are going to have to attack." Sweetiie nodded "Alright i'll distract him." She would kneel down in a firing position and shoot a bolt of electricty from her glove at the beast. The Tiger eel fell for the bait and attempted to attack the blonde woman. Toriko jumped at the beast "KNIFE!" Komatsu held on for the life of him as the blue haired man fired his knife attack. The assault seemed to do some damage but not very much.

Sweetiie shook her head and whispered under her breath "Damn, i knew it would come down to this." She snapped her fingers "TORIKO!" The big man stopped and looked at her. He was blushing and drooling all over again. "Alright, now that ive got his attention." She'd jump up and scale the walls to the ceiling. Exhaling deeply, she waited for the monster to open its mouth before she jumped in. It swallowed her whole. She closed her eyes as she allowed the Tiger eel to consume her '_hopefully this is enough Toriko._' The big man's face changed from in love to irate. His veins began to pop out and he looked to the small chef on his back "Get back. NOW!" Komatsu nodded and jumped off his back making his way to a safe area behind some rubble. Toriko advanced toward the eel "All i need is...three fold...SPIKED PUNCH!" This time the beast was hurt badly. Toriko backed off though as he saw four welt marks coming  
from its stomach. It got deeper and deeper. A bit of electricity emitted from it. The big man stepped back as he knew it was her. The head of the beast flew off. She had black blood all over her body as she plunged back into the water. Komatsu came from hiding behind the rubble. Toriko rushed in the water only to step back as the woman emerged. Her hands were still underwater holding onto something. She dragged a giant black sack onto the shoreline. "Toriko focus." She snapped her fingers and he was no longer focused directly on her. "What I have here is the stomach of the beast. Inside the stomach is a stomach acid pouch. And inside that is the key. When the stomach acid is exposed to air it is non lethal for the first few seconds...but afterwards, if it is anywhere on your body...you WILL die. The acid will immediately kill your cells in a matter of seconds." She shooed the men away "Stand back gentlemen." She cut open the stomach with the claw from her glove.

It opened and blood spilled out, it was dark and thick. The stomach acid was neon green and held in by a thin film. She'd draw a single claw across the sack, the quickly grabbed the key and threw it into the water along with her glove. The acid began to bubble up and burn through the ground a bit. Sweetiie retrieved her glove from the water and put it on her hand. "Toriko, like i said, im gonna take the ceiling." She'd grab the key and put it in her shirt, "For safe keeping." She winked. "There is a cave you'll have to swim through, ill meet you on the other side okay?" She, much like a hasty lizard scaled the walls to the ceiling. Her blonde hair flowed down as she look to Toriko and the small chef "Suit up boys, the water isn't as forgiving the air."  
**  
Zebra & Juriie**  
Juriie used all of her energy evading attacks and throwing a couple herself. Zebra being the prideful man he was was extremely tired but would rather die than admit it. The creatures seemed endless. Zebra looked to the small woman "You cook Half-Pint?" Juriie back flipped dodging attacks. She lifted her eyebrows "Yeah but, what's that gotta do with anything?" He'd inhale deeply and release voice missiles that shredded the enemies in its path. "You owe me for saving your ass." She'd chuckle "Funny, for a second it sounded like you said you're saving me." No matter how much the duo fought, the beasts just kept on coming. The tiny woman stopped in the middle of the floor "We've gotta combine our powers, it'll buy us enough time to get to the exit." Zebra opened his Echo map "Exit?" The red head found an underground path being blocked by the beasts. He looked to the woman "Whaddaya mean combine our powers, you cant do shit." The raven haired girl lowered her eyelids "Just give me a boost."

He'd open his mouth wide and release a Sound Bazooka onto the girl "DONT FUCK THIS UP!" The woman was flying at an immeasurable speed. She'd whisper something to herself then clench her fist. She made contact with one of the beast and grabbed it close as if sucking its life energy away. The monster shivered uncontrollably as a white light passed through its body. It was blinding yet beautiful. She looked to Zebra "NOW IS OUR CHANCE! FOLLOW ME!" The woman somehow managed to gain the attention of the fiends by manipulating the power of the beast; she managed to 'trade auras' momentarily allowing her and Zebra to walk unnoticed. There was an underground passage way through one of the walls. The couple ran through quickly before her scheme was unraveled. For ten minutes straight they walked in silence. Zebra looked down at the woman "So what was that bullshit about you expecting me earlier?" She'd stop "Please don't break the silence if you have nothing important to say."

He'd grab her by the shirt, lifting her off the ground "WHAT WAS THAT!?" When a frightened look appeared upon her face, a smirk came on Zebra's. She looked up and then counted her fingers. "Shit, we gotta run!" She tried to squirm out of his grip but the man was just too powerful. The man snarled, now realizing that the fear in her eyes was for another reason. She put her hands on his wrist trying to pry him away. One of the monsters was not so easily fooled; it had been following the two the entire time. Juriie, still in Zebra's grasp looked to the big man with wide eyes "...run..." He'd cock his head to the side "What was that.." Of course he already heard but he was so offended that she'd once again doubt the man's legendary strength, choosing flight over fight. The big man turned to the beast "I aint afraid of any beasts... 'specially the ones cocky enough to stalk me." The woman wriggled out of his grasp; backing away she'd yell "No! That's not it, we're gonna miss the lift. C'mon ill explain everything to you on the way, but there is no time to lose." The tan woman ran ahead "If it makes you feel any better, im sure you could single-handedly take down every beast in Gravity...if you had the time." The big man was both flattered and irritated by her sarcastic compliment. He still did not trust the woman as far as Komatsu could throw her, so he once again opened his echo map and allowed his senses to guide him. After a long sprint and much explaining they finally reached the lift house.

Luckiie stood up and walked to her partner "S'about time you showed up...45 more seconds and you'd be shit outta luck." Sweetiie looked to the small woman with soft eyes "Good to see you again." She'd squint her eyes "What are you wearing?" Juriie had completely forgotten she was wearing Zebra's shirt. The girls began to walk onto the lift house telling one another about their adventure. "HOLD IT!" The blue haired man spoke, "You ladies have explaining to do." He'd board the lift. Sunny looked to the trio "A LOT, of explaining." As the lift house began to take off, an aura of beasts appeared. It was the same one as from the beach. Juriie looked out the window at the man before closing the curtains. She sighed and looked back to the boys. "The lift house is headed for Gourmet Town. We'll get there seven days from now."Luckiie sat before the men, "But in the meantime...we'll tell you why we've come." Sweetiie joined her partner on the couch. The blonde woman spoke "It all began several months back..."


	4. The Highroad

The blonde moved her hair behind her ear "It started a few weeks ago, three weeks ago. We live in a place called the Sleepy Forest. It's gorgeous really." The woman would look down and bite her lip. Luckiie hugged her comrade and continued the "Two beasts came to our land. Spawn of the Death Gore. It's called the Death Carnage." Juriie rolled her eyes "To make a long story short, if you help us rid our land of the Death Carnage, we can help you get into the Black Desert Kingdom." The blue haired man replied "So you need ALL of our help." The purple haired man cut in "Pass." The tiny woman's jaw dropped "What do you mean PASS? YOU CANT PASS!" Coco chimed in "Sorry ladies, but we really don't have the time for side missions." Juriie stood on top of the coffee table dividing the two groups. "It's not a side mission!" She'd put up air quotes. "It's our lives we are talking about." The fierce little woman clenched her fist, "Let me clue you in on something. Thousands of people die every year trying to find the Black Desert Kingdom...because if you don't know where you're looking, you'll be trapped in an endless mirage. No amount of heightened senses could get you out. Not even for the Kings. You WILL die." Komatsu had a frightened look on his face and Luckiie took full advantage of it. "You should be afraid, cause if you're tagging along with them...without our help, your time is up soon." Juriie jumped down from the coffee table and went upstairs. "Wait." Sweetiie stopped the girl, "Sleeping arrangements? There are only three beds and two couches. But there are eight of us." The tiny woman shrugged "That's up for you to decide, as far as I'm concerned, I'll be on the balcony for a week." Luckiie shook her head "...this whole situations got her bitter."

The raven haired girl sat on one of the chairs outside as she let the wind blow in her hair. The sun was setting, very beautiful to say the least. The glass door behind her opened Juriie spoke "Hey Skai." A voice replied "Skai?" She whipped her head back to see it was the poison man. "N-no I meant...ugh it doesn't matter, what do you want?" The man sat down next to her "Listen, I didn't mean to disregard your request back there." She'd take a second to momentarily make eye contact with the man. She'd look away quickly as a peachy color appeared on her face. He'd continue "I just came to apologize...that's all." She nodded and he'd extend his arm "Coco, and you are?" She'd shake his hand "No need for formalities and familiarities. You all have made it very clear that once we reach Gourmet Town we will part ways. You know I never thought the legendary Coco, one of my heroes could be so...uncouth." He'd bow his head "I'm very sorry." The girl climbed over the balcony to sit on the railing. It was very unsafe, really. Not an ounce of fear stretched upon her face. She looked back at Coco, "I would like some time to myself if that's okay with you." She turned back to look at the clouds almost as she'd assumed he would leave. The man did, gently closing the glass door.

"THIS IS MY BED DAMMIT!" The tall brunette woman yelled. The colorful man grunted "No way Cyclops, this is all mine." She moved her bangs and began to take off her eye patch. Sunny's eyes widened "You are completely disgusting. I don't wanna see that, keep the bed. It's not worth it." He walked out of the room gagging. She smirked in accomplishment. She tied her eye patch back, though she dare not take it off for real, she knew it would be enough to make the man leave. She'd further mock the man "Aww, you don't wanna share beds with me." She'd bat her jade eye at him. He cringed and walked back into the living room. Toriko was sitting on the bed next to Luckiie. He'd lay down with his hands behind his head. Sweetiie walked in "Speaking of sharing bed, scoot Luckiie. Zebra took the last bed and Coco and Sunny just took the couches." The bigger woman rolled her eyes and made as much room as she could on the bed. Toriko looked over to girls "Where's Komatsu gonna sleep?" That question still went unanswered as no one knew. Six days went past and the journey was almost over. It was very quiet in the house. Everyone walked around without saying a word to one another.

On the balcony laid a stubborn Juriie. No one seen or heard from her since the time she stormed off. She had no food, and the only water she had was from the rain. Her once straight hair was now curly and her body was soaking wet from the rain pouring down on her. The rain suddenly stopped and a delicious aroma emerged. She looked up to see the small chef with an umbrella in one hand and food in the other. He started "I brought this for you Juriie-chan." He'd hand her the plate, "Its Crab Pig. I hope it's enough." Her frail arms reached for the food as she sat up, "Why are you giving this to me?" She cautiously began to take small bites out of the meat. "Listen Juriie-chan, I know how much it means to you..." She'd raise a brow "You mean saving the Sleepy Forest right? Ya know I never wanted to get help from the Kings...it was just our last resort...we had no other alternatives." The small man bowed before the woman, "I'm sorry to hear that...I wish I could do something to help." She finished eating the finely cooked meat. "That was very delicious, thank you." She stood up and watched the clouds thin out as Gourmet Town appeared. The small woman finally left the balcony and went downstairs. She looked to the group, "We're stopping in five." Sweetiie ran to the woman and hugged her, "You've lost weight, and you look so sickly." Sunny covered his eyes "She looks a mess, it's disgusting." Luckiie put up he fist "Watch it hair boy."

The lift house stopped and the two groups departed. As Juriie walked away the voice of the big man came eerily down upon the woman. "You still owe me a meal...and my shirt back." It was unclear his reason for saying it. Perhaps it was his way of saying they'll meet again...or maybe he really wanted his his shirt and a meal. She'd turn around to him, and look him in the eyes. She took the shirt off and handed it to the man. The rain pouring on her bare skin made goose bumps crawl up her arm. She folded her arms to cover herself "The meal will have to come later...I'm done here." Zebra threw the shirt back to the woman "Clean it, then return."The angry woman put the shirt back on and walked over to Komatsu looking at him with soft eyes. She put her hands on his shoulder, "Good luck, you'll need it." Zebra snarled "I thought you were leaving." The three queens walked to the entrance of Gourmet Town. Sweetiie looked to her partners "I guess...I guess this means we won't be returning to the Sleepy Forest after all." Juriie shook her head "How can we? There will be nothing left of it." Sweetiie hugged her partners "I know, but at least we have each other." Luckiie smirked, "Just like old times eh? Roaming around as nomads." A faux smile came on the small woman's face "We've been though worse, let's just spend some time in Gourmet Town, then we'll double back in a couple hours." Sweetiie looked to her two partners "Chin up ladies." She reached down her shirt and pulled out a key, "Mind giving this to one of the Kings for me J?" The smallest Queen snatched the key "Yeah, I'll give it back."

The small woman waved off the duo and headed toward the Gourmet outlet. She was still barefoot, she wrapped her curly hair around her face, and Zebra's shirt fit loosely on her small body. Everyone in the outlet was dressed so nicely. They all stopped to look at this homeless looking girl, whispers circulated, she was being judged. She walked over to a pair of cheap cloths "This should do it." She picked up the garments and walked them over to the counter. The clerk was so disgusted by the low class of the woman. He bagged the clothes for the woman "Just take them." She cocked her head to the side "Huh?" He tossed the bag to the small woman, "Please, just take them and leave." She took the bag and bowed "Thank you." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. She turned around and left the store. She looked in her bag at the clothes and suddenly her garments were smashed against her chest. Her hair unraveled and flowed down her back. She looked up and saw a tall blonde man in a white suit. He had scars all over his body and wielded a sword on his left side. He looked into her eyes with a welcoming smirk if you will. He kneeled before the woman "No one told me that royalty would be here." She looked around "Um...royalty?" He lowered his brows "You...your highness." She giggled "Me, royalty? I'm flattered, really, but I'm just a wanderer. I'm sorry if you mistook me for someone else. Juriie." She extended a friendly hand to the man. He still seemed skeptical of the woman but shook her hand none the less, "Match." She twiddled her thumbs and looked up at the man "Nice to meetcha." She'd walk away and wrap her hair back around her face. The bigger man put his hand on her shoulder "Wait, where to?" She rose a brow "Getting dressed." He nodded "I'm going with you." She smiled "Wow, people in Gourmet Town sure are friendly. Listen Match, I'm sorry but I have other obligations to attend to." He'd nod "Alright, I'll catch you later then i suppose." He walked away, but he seemed to be more skeptical than ever. She got changed and stepped out of a dressing room wearing her long hear in a high ponytail and her bangs out of her face. She had on a black scarf that covered her mouth, a cropped white shirt, dark brown skinny jeans, and red high top sneakers. She took off her gold necklace and tied it around her ankle.

The rain poured harder than ever. The woman sighed "Damn, I shoulda bought an umbrella." She put her hands over her head and just before she walked into the rain, she heard her name. "JURIIE-CHAN!" She looked around "Juriie...chan? That must be..." She soon saw Komatsu run to her. He had a sad look in his eyes. He looked her in the eyes "Allow me." He opened an umbrella and shielded her from the rain. The short duo stepped into the rain and raven haired girl started "What do you want?" The small chef replied "I want to help you. I want to help you rid your land of the Death Carnage." Juriie stopped "What do you mean you want to help us? You have no emotional ties to us. You don't owe us anything." The chef lowered his head "No, you're right. I don't owe you anything. But as a chef...AS A CHEF I WANT TO PREPARE THE DEATH CARNAGE!" She smirked "You're a bad liar. You really do feel bad that the Kings aren't helping us, aren't you?" The man nodded "Yes. It's because I too know what it feels like to be helpless. All you need is that one helping hand." Juriie grabbed the man's hand with both of hers and looked into his eyes "You're very genuine...But without help from the Kings..." She looked down "...It's a losing battle.." A hand came on Juriie's shoulder she looked up to see one of the King's, Coco. He looked down at her, then the chef. "Komatsu, can we have a minute please." The smaller man nodded and walked away leaving the two in the rain. Her duel colored eyes looked into his "This what you want!?" She pushed the key into his chest and walk away from him. "Wait, don't leave!" The poison man grabbed her hand and she jerked back. She ripped her wrist away from his hand "You are about thirty seconds away from me slapping the hell outta you. Take up any more of my time, and I will. By the way, you're at 26." The man sighed "Listen, I know you're mad, but after we are done in the Black Desert, even if the other Kings won't help...I will." She raised a brow "Clearly you don't see the urgency of our situation; we don't have that kind of time. It took long enough for us to find you in the first place, 17." His hand clenched the key, "Then why didn't you ask us when we first met instead of toying around?" She turned her back to the man "Because we were strangers, we didn't know each other. You weren't just gonna help outsiders, were you? WERE YOU!? 9 SECONDS!" "You girls are still strangers, but if a person comes to me genuinely asking for help I wouldn't deny them." Juriie turned her back to the man "You've already drawn the line in the sand..case closed.." She looked back at him "Time's up." She walked away and he'd let her '_Oh Coco, you just fueled my fire like you wouldn't believe possible_!'

Juriie walked over to the Gourmet Towers to see her two partners "Fuck Gourmet Town." Luckiie scratched her face "Uh, what?" The black haired girl moved her scarf away from her face "We leave for the Sleepy Forest TONIGHT!" Sweetiie smiled big and put on her gloves "That's our girl." Juriie continued "We fight for our home, and NOTHING is gonna stop us from defending it!" Luckiie tightened her ponytail "Let's get going ladies; we have a home to save."

Juriie: _No disgusting beast is gonna run me outta my home, I'm gonna take back what's mine..or die trying..._

Sweetiie: _Juriie's serious about this. I better turn my gloves up to the highest voltage, cause I'm going all out..._

Luckiie: _Getting help from the Kings was my idea. I have to show them I'm all in on this. I'll have to believe in our strength and give it all I've got..._

Toriko:_ Something was interesting about those girls. A bit suspicious, but I can't quite sniff it out..._

Sunny: _That brown haired girl, she caught every last one of my sensors, even when she was the most unguarded. I was even able to touch her friends, but never her. How?_

Coco:_ Those girl's aren't as alone as they think. I already foresee, they've got all the help they need..._

Zebra: _Death Carnage huh? Sounds like one cocky ass beast..._

Komatsu: _Was Juriie-chan serious when she said we'd die without their help? Where this Black Desert and what is are their ties to it?_

I just want to take the time to thank all the readers that have read this far. Thank you soooooo much. & if you've made it this far…you're in for a real good time cause it's only going to get better from here. Hang on tight cause it's gonna get pretty wild. Next Stop! Sleepy Forest!


	5. Destination Dead

Greenland. Nothing but greens. It was beautiful, the Sleepy Forest. Tall trees, waterfalls, exotic animals and foods that one could only imagine in a wild dream. From Crystal Cake trees to Sirloin Salmon roots, this place was truly a fantasy. In the heart of the jungle stood a large city. Buses, trains, buildings, you name it. Mansions, lake view property, and gourmet amusement parks. The Sleepy Forest was truly a wonderland. The queens stood in the outskirts of the land. It was ugly. Nothing but dirt, gravel, and the scent of death left behind. Juriie looked to her partners "Looks like they didn't make it to the city yet." Sweetiie took the hands of each partner "Ladies, this could be our last fight together. But I can't sit idly by as our home is dismantled." The tall brunette nodded "These past nine years have been an honor. If it all ends today, I'll die happy just having known you guys." Juriie embraced the woman and gave a slight smile. Sweetiie pointed in two directions "I hate to end this, but we've gotta get down to business. Each beast has taken a different path, if we let even just one or both get to the city..its gone." Luckiie frowned "What the hell are we gonna do, from where it is now, it'll be in the city in no less than nine hours. Assuming by nothing short of a miracle we beat one of these beasts in five hours, that gives us two hours to catch the other. And in case you weren't doing the math, that means we have two hours to kill the other." The small queen closed her eyes and exhaled "Two hours huh? If I go after one of them on my own...I can double that time." Sweetiie shook her head "Are you insane? We'll have a better chance if we all attack one. We can't get greedy, we need to be strategic." Juriie shook her head "No, I'm getting greedy this time. We've taken up enough time to look for the Kings as it is. It would be an irreversable disaster to just let one possibly get to the city...and I will see to it that it doesn't happen. This town is counting on us. NOW GO!" Luckiie and Sweetiie ran down the right path and Juriie down the left. "Juriie!" Sweetiie screamed as the separated. "What's up!?" The blonde woman would put her fingers in the shape of an L and Luckiie would do the same. The black haired girl looked back "I love you too!" She put her hand in the shape of an L and sprinted faster down the withered path.

Four Kings

Brown eyes opened, WIDE. It was Coco. He looked very concerned as he sat at a desk with his hands clasped. Komatsu looked to the man "What is it Coco-san?" The poison man shook his head "I can see it...I can see the shadow of death..not on any of us, but..." The small chef gasped "Those girls?" The poison man stood up "This isn't good..."

Sweetiie & Luckiie

The blonde and brunette women sprinted until they saw the beast in their sight. It was hideous just like its counter part the Death Gore. This beast was a bit different looking though, it had thousands of spikes protruding from its back and a massive amount of slime that covered its body. It was as big as a regal mammoth and very slow, that was most likely the reason it hadn't reached the city yet. The duo stopped before the beast and Sweetiie started "We only got one shot." Luckiie nodded, "No shit. You wanna start us off? Get this this bastard's attention." The blonde woman nodded "Alright, but I don't want it to get too mad." She turned down the voltage of her gloves. There was no knob, but individual buttons on each finger for different levels. The busty woman ran to the front of the fiend; it had small beady eyes so it most likely relied on smell and touch. She'd run up to one of the legs and stick her claw deep in. Her arm was covered i the slime as she sent a small volt up one of the nerves of the beast. The Death Carnage noticed the woman and let out a loud blood curdling roar. The women covered their ears as they crenged from its battle cry. Sweetiie yelled to Luckiie "I can't do anything else until that slimy coat goes away; It's too thick! My electricity is going to be useless!" The brunette ran all the way around the beast "I can't find an open spot!" She stood and looked at the beast "I wonder? Hey, gimme a hand!" Luckiie began to take one of the spikes out and Sweetiie was right behind her. It was like trying to pull out the roots of a redwood by tugging on branches. Sweetiie grunted "Gahhh! We have a better chance at pulling one of its teeth!" The brunette stopped pulling "Thats it. Maybe we just have to get it internal organs." The blonde released as well, "Yeah, cause it's just gonna let us have a free pass!" The brunette rubbed her chin "Hmm, I guess we'll just have to make ourselves look...desireable." Sweetiie widened her eyes "Think it's about time you remove that eyepatch?" Luckiie nodded "Desperate times." She began to take off her eyepatch and bright light emitted from it.

Juriie

The woman saw the bright light coming from a distance, it was faint, but you could tell that the source was very bright. Juriie looked at the monster "Now how the hell am I gonna do this? I'm the only non-fighter and I offered to fight one by myself...what was I thinking?" Though she did fight at times, she was very weak. She was considered a non-fighter, as she was the master at evading, but a novice in combat. Unless the disaster was escaping, the woman was practically dead weight. She sat in the grass as she watched the beast destroy the forest. She grunted "Ugh! I can't just sit here and watch my home die but what..." She snapped her finger "AHA! I'll be right back!" The woman got up and ran deep into the forest. She stopped in front of a rock, putting her hand on it she sighed "Please be here." She moved the rock and there was a light blue blanket covering something. Beneath the blanket was an arms length hole in the ground, but it was only about two feet wide. She reached her hand in, "Yes!" She pulled out a big rifle and clenched it tight. There was something particular about this gun, something special...something...historic. Juriie covered the hole and ran to catch back up with the beast. "Okay, I've gotta get this thing to stop moving...so shoot for the...legs!" She held up the gun and aimed at the left back leg. "Alright Knocking Rifle, do your worst." She pulled the trigger and within a split second everything went black, no sound, no scenery, no senses...just black.

Sweetiie & Luckiie

"We've gotta find the central nervous system and kill it, that's our only way of survival." The women were inside the body of the beast they heard a huge explosion and the duo looked at one another. "What was that?" The blonde woman shrugged "Hell if I know." They walked in further and each step got harder and harder. It was like walking in thick, knee high oatmeal. It was hot, the duo began to sweat and remove different articles of clothing. The two were literally in tank tops and shorts. Luckiie wiped the sweat from her forehead, "It's so hot. You could make a whole ear of BB Corn in here." Sweetiie fell to her knees, sinking in the flesh "I...I don't think I can go on.." The brunette lifted the blonde and put her on her back "We've made it this far..." She walked along slowly until she reached solid ground. "Flat land?" Luckiie stomped her foot, "That's weird." The blonde woman slid herself off Luckiie's back. "This is taking too long." She turned up the voltage on her gloves and stabbed her claws into the fleshy wall. "ELECTRIC SHOCK!" The wall burned down and they stood in front of a huge lung. The brunette smiled "This mean's the heart cant be too far from here! LET'S GO!" Adrinaline kept the women going.

They ran deeper into the body until they found an enormous vein. Sweetiie stopped before it "That's weird." She sniffed "This is what creates that slime on its body. Maybe if we destroy it, we'll have a better chance at killing it after we take out the heart." The blonde emitted a small shock of electricity at the vein. Before the shock even reached, a decent sized explosion engulfed its chest cavity. Luckiie jumped onto Sweetiie covering her with her body "LOOK OUT!" It was big enough to give them a few good second degree burns, but nothing serious. Sweetiie looked at her partner "That's our play! I'll put my gloves on a timer for the highest voltage. We'll have about ten minutes to leave." Luckiie replied "A timer? I didn't know you had that feature." Sweetiie kissed her gloves "Trust me, I thought of everything when I made these bad boys." She began to turn up her gloves and stabbed them both into the large vein, "Time to go!" The brunette grabbed Sweetiie's shoulders "Wait a minute, we'll only have ten minutes to leave? It took us over two hours just to get here!" The blonde woman shrugged "Well I don't know what to tell you. Its either our lives or the residents of the Sleepy Forest...and as the protectors of this place i'm gonna take a gamble." The duo ran as quickly as possible through the fleshy walls and sponge-like floors. Luckiie stopped "Wait!" The blonde turned around "There's no time!" The one eyed woman walked over to her partner and hugged the woman "There's no sense in running, we'll never make it out in time." The women sat down in the spongy flesh and sank in like memory foam. Still hugging, Luckiie kissed Sweetiie's forehead "I love you sis. Let's just hope Juriie can bring it home for the Sleepy Forest." Tears began to fall down the woman's cheek "Ya know..of all the things that happened...I wouldn't take back a thing. The adventures, the food, the friends..everything." Sweetiie looked into her sisters eyes "My only regret is never having completed my Full Course Menu of Life...but..even that being said...I can still die happy." They had about three more minutes before the Death Gore would completly emplode. Waiting for certain death seemed like an eternity. The flesh had almost completly sunk them in, their heads being the only thing uncovered. Truth be told if they weren't going to die from an explosion, they'd damn sure die from suffocation. Before they were completely sunk, they saw a piece of light above their head, it was far away and hard to tell what it was. Suddenly the brunette felt the slime on her head. It poured down more and more, along with chunks of of the beast coming down on them. A faint voice called "Hey! Need a hand!?" They could see blue hair..bright blue hair..."Toriko?" Sweetiie squinted. Sure enough, the Heavenly King himself jumped down and pulled the girls out of the flesh. The blonde panted "We only have thirty seconds! Toriko! Get us out of here, NOW!" The man faced the fleshy wall of the beast "TEN FOLD! SPIKED PUNCH!" The trio ran through the holes in the beast until they reached outside. There stood Coco, Komatsu, and Sunny. Zebra wasn't there, no telling where the delinquint was. They jumped out and Luckiie screamed to the group "RUN! NOW!" They all ran into the forest, each of them kept running until they found a rock or tree to hide behind. The explosion was large, It destroyed the beast from the inside out. Meat chunks flew everywhere. Coco yelled to the girls "Where's Juriie?" The women looked at each other and Sweetiie put her hand over her mouth "That explosion earlier! JURIIE!"

A long trail of blood trailed for a couple of miles. A scream of the Death Carnage reined upon the land. They saw an immobile beast screaming for help. All four of its legs were blown to bits, and its spikes were stuck in all of the trees and on the ground. "W-what happened..." A sad whimper came from one of the trees. Juriie was pinned to one of the trees with a spike in her shoulder. She had burns all over her face and arms. She was loosing blood at a dangerously fast pace. She looked at the pile of blood she was kneeling in, her blood mixed in with the blood of the herbivores.' The Death Carnage screamed and began creating more spikes on its back. There were so many, and if this was the cause of her critical condition in the first place, a second strike would definitely finish the job. She smiled as if she had now given up on life completely. Though she were to die a gruesome death, she could die happy having experienced what she had in life. She looked at the protruding spikes getting ready to burst; thousands of them ready to fly at an immeasurable speed. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't "Is this...is this r-really all the time I have?" She finally looked down and her hair flowed down her face, blocking her vision. Even if she had the strength to take the spike out of her shoulder, at the rate she was loosing blood, she wasn't going to get far enough to hide anywhere. She was too weak. The Death Carnage let out one last blood curdling scream and the spikes flew. You could hear the sharpness cut though the air as they traveled toward the woman. "I'm sorry..." She heard the impact, but she didn't feel a thing. 'This is what shock must feel like. Am I dead? Am I conscious? Worst, am I alive and the pain is going to hit me in a few seconds? Is this really my fate? Why can't I see anything?' "I ain't gonna let you die." She opened her eyes and saw a pair of dark brown boots standing in her blood. Her eyes trailed from the boots, to the dark blue pants, to the black tank top, and the purple hair. It was Zebra, towering over her as always. He'd continue "After all, you still owe me a meal." The man turned around and there were two small spikes and one large in his back, perhaps from kneeling over woman. She smiled "You saved me?" He turned his head to look back at her "Nah, I just needed to get angry. You owe me for saving you twice now." The small woman smiled once more and blacked out in her own puddle of blood. Faint voices were heard in the background...

"C'mere you ugly BASTARD! VOICE MISSLE!"

"She's over here! Sweetiie, help me pull this spike out!"

"We have to get her medical attention immidiately! Don't worry, help is on the way."

"I'm so sorry Juriie-chan...I just..."

"I told you I'd help, but as you said...apparently I didn't know the urgency..I am truly sorry."

"Such a beautiful forest destroyed by such grotesque creatures. Its just disgusting."

"Sweetiie, Luckiie, take care of your friend. We'll handle this guy!"

The group sat around Juriie in her hospital bed. There were flowers next to her bedside. She looked so peaceful, not angry, not sad, just peaceful. Her face was clean, everything looked normal but her shoulder. It was stitched and wrapped. The doctor came in "She has a faint heartbeat, she's hanging on by a thread. She lost a lot of blood and she needs to rest. I'm sorry but I need you guys to wait in the lobby." The gang walked out with their heads held low. They each sat in their individual seats. Sweetiie started "Ya know..Juriie is a strong girl. She'll make it." She stood up and walked to Toriko "Thank you, for everything. Although we never shook on it, a deal is a deal. You helped us and now the Queens are in your hands. We'll get you to the Black Desert Kingdom." Sunny looked to the woman "Uh, Queens?" Luckiie looked at the ceiling, "Juriie founded us, the Three Queens that is. A much as she'd hate to admit it, she looks up to you Kings more than she lets on." Sweetiie took her seat again "I remember when we first met...back in the Sleepy Forest nine years ago." A flashback came into her head.

Luckiie was young, about sixteen years old. She was much thinner, but she still towered over everyone at 6'0 tall. She had shorter hair, but she still had her eye patch. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts, she had on a long sleeve black shirt and black boots. Alongside Luckiie was Sweetiie. Sweetiie had a pixie cut and wore the exact opposite of Luckiie. They had on the same clothes, but Sweetiie's was white with red jean shorts. They stood side by side, the blonde woman being the shorter by four inches. Before them stood a small red haired Juriie. She was thirteen, and no taller than a measly 4'9. She had on a very fancy gold dress. It was strapless and clearly for royalty. She held on tightly to something behind her back. The brunette looked to the blonde woman "Hey Skai, how much do you think someone would pay for the price of a runaway princess?" She handed her sister a wanted poster of the small girl. The blonde woman grabbed the paper "I dunno Lilith, it's looking like some big bucks here." She leaned to the height of the girl and smiled deviously, "In the billions perhaps." They both laughed and the woman continued "With money like that, our dog days are over." Tears ran down the girls face "No! I can't go back there!" She pulled out a knocking rifle from behind her back and pointed at both of the girls "Step any closer and I will shoot!" The two teens raised their hands and Lilith spoke "Rawr, kitty likes to scratch." There was rustling in the bushes, a man jumped out "Lilith and Skai! I've been looking for you hustlers for a very long time now." He looked to Juriie "And Princess Ororo is here too? What a prize. After I'm through with the three of you, I'll be as rich as you Princess." The man shot the sisters with a type of net gun. It tied up while electricuting them into a dormant girls fell to the ground and the man reached for the Princess. Without a second thought she pulled the trigger of the Knocking Rifle. The man fell right next the two girls, he was unable to talk or move. Fear came into the girls eyes as she had realized what she had just done. A herd of men was seen running over the horizon. The red head began to run away, "WAIT!" The brunette screamed "Don't leave us! Please, if they catch us they'll give us a fate worse than death." The girl pointed the gun at Lilith and Skai "Two conditions!" The blonde nodded "Sure, anything!" Ororo held up a finger "One, you aren't allowed to leave my side until I complete my Full Course Menu of Life, or until I dismiss you!" Lilith nodded "Okay, okay, just get us out of here they're almost here!" The Princess put her foot on the women "Two, we have to make new identities, and we can never speak of this life we once lived! EVER!"

Luckiie put her hand on her sisters shoulder "But that story is neither here nor there." The brunette looked to Sweetiie with intense eyes "And we aren't going to talk about it." She stared at the brunette for a moment before she replied "I know.." Sunny looked out the window "So Cyclops, are you ever going to introduce yourselves properly. The fact that we only know your names and nothing else is rather disgusting." The woman moved her bangs and looked at the man "Listen, all you need to know is that we are the Three Queens, protecters of the Sleepy Forest. Full time Guardians and Gourmet Hunters good enough?" The colorful man rolled his eyes "Absolutely not!" Luckiie clenched her fist "WELL THEN FUC-" Sweetiie stood "I'm sorry, I know everyone is just a bit on edge." She bowed her head "The Spring Festival is tomorrow, allow us to show you our home." Coco raised a brow "Forgive me for being so brash, but how did they have time to prepare for this Festival if the whole town was in peril from the Death Carnage?" The blonde woman giggled "The Spring Festival is one of the few outlets for the towns people. Come hell or high water, they are going to prepare for it." She smiled softly "Two things to take into consideration, you'll need a partner to get into the festival, someone you plan on being with all day long. Once you get in, they use what is called SoulCuffs, and it's unbreakable until the festival is over. The stronger the bond, the futher you can walk away, the more hate and animosity, the shorter the cuffs." Luckiie nodded "Those things can be a pain if you're with someone you hate, but if you're friends its almost like they aren't even on." Sweetiie counted the group out "Second, pick a theme, you can't get into Spring Fest without dressing up." Everyone paired off, Sunny and Sweetiie, Toriko and Komatsu, and Luckiie with Coco. Komatsu looked at Zebra "Zebra-san, are you sure you don't want to go?" The big man shooed the group "I got bigger fish to fry, what the hell would I look like dressing up!" The brunette walked over to Zebra "Please, if you aren't going to Spring Fest, can you watch over her?" The man put his hand on his face "Hell no! I'm not a babysitter!" The small chef chimed in "But Zebra-san, dont you want to make sure your meal ticket doesn't die?" The purple haired man growled and turned his head away from the group. Toriko ran out the hospital with a big smile "KOMATSU WHAT DO YOU WANT DRESS UP AS!?" Sunny looked to to Sweetiie "We are going to be a King and Queen, but you're going to have to hide those burns, its increadibly gross " Sweetiie shrugged "Sounds fitting..HEY, WAIT A SEC!" Luckiie grabbed the colorful King's hair and the man freaked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The woman grabbed a pen on her way out from the hospital. She ripped open his shirt and wrote her name on the mans chest "You're going to Spring Fest with ME, and I have a few good idea's." The woman pictured it in her mind. She tugged his hair a bit more "So let my sister down easy got it?" She turned around with a handful of the mans sensors "We still doing this? Really?" She let the rest of his hair go and smiled unbenownced to the man.

The purple haired man sat in the room with Juriie. She looked so calm, her tiny heartbeat barely hanging on to life. The King folded his arms "I really don't wanna be here right now. Listen Half Pint, if you don't wake up in ten minutes I'm out." He looked back at the woman and she moved around a bit "You saved me..." The man stood up and looked over the woman "Huh?" She rolled onto her good shoulder "You looked so heroic..She grabbed his shirt "You're amazing...I am forever in your debt." The man frowned "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The small womans eyes opened "Why are you yelling!?" She noticed her hand on Zebra's shirt, she looked up at him and is face was beet red. "Why are you looking like that?" She put hand on her face "Was I sleep talking again?" The big man turned his face and she'd sit up "What did I say? Well, whatever it I said it's not true." She looked around "Where are the others?" Zebra removed her hand from his shirt "They went to the festival and left me to babysit your ass, now that your up I'm out." She reached for the King swiping her hand but not reaching "Wait! Aren't you going too?" The man rolled his eyes "I'm not going anywhere I have to be stuck with someone all day." Juriie folded her arms "Look I don't wanna be strapped to you either but I have never missed a Spring Fest and I'm not going to miss it now because you don't wanna go. I'll find someone else to go with!" The man growled "Shit! Even close to death you're an annoying asshole!" The woman opened her eyes wide "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I'M AN ASSHOLE!? DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!" She pointed toward the door and grunted from the pain of her shoulder. The man quickly looked back at the woman, but she still maintained her scowl. He'd clench his fist "I AINT GONNA LISTEN TO SOME CRIPLED HALF-PINT!" The stubborn man sat in one of the chairs folding his arms and looking at the wall. Juriie folded her arms and looked at the opposite wall. Twenty minutes went past and the raven haired woman finally broke the silence "Look, I wanna go to the Spring Fest and you still want your meal from me right? Well the only way we can both get what we want is by going." The purple haired man thought about it for a minute. "Fine, but remeber..." He looked into the womans eyes "This is NOT a date!" Juriie rolled her eyes "UGH! Dare to dream!" She got up from her hospital bed "Oh, thats right, we are supposed to get dressed."

The two stood in front of the gates to the city. Spring Fest was located in the heart of the city, everyone everywhere participated, and those who didn't were asked to stay inside. There stood a giant Zebra wearing a black neko meme hoodie. He stood alongside Juriie wearing a pair of white bunny ears, a tan frilly shirt, and black skinny jeans. In front of the duo stood a woman Soulcuffing everyone together. The woman looked to Zebra and back down to Juriie "Uh, Miss Juriie are you sure you want to be cuffed?" The big King leaned down to the womans height "Something wrong with her getting cuffed to me?" The poor woman's face went white "N-no it's just that well um..hehe, ya know uh...So where would you like to be cuffed?" She smiled nervously. The tiny Queen pointed up "Ears please. Uh, fake ears rather." The cuffs were a small clamp that connected the two, it glowed a bright yellow. Immidiately upon putting the cuffs on, their string was very short, and the big man had to kneel to walk. "What's the big idea? I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Juriie folded her arms "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR!" The more the two argued, the shorter the cuff got. The black haired girl stopped "Okay wait!" She climbed up the man's arm and sat on his shoulder. "Since it's pretty clear that I hate you with a firey burn passion and you...dislike me, our cuff is gonna be pretty short. This will prevent you from leaning the entire time." Secretly she really didn't wanna walk either. The man sighed "This is gonna be a long day!" The woman tapped the mans head "OVER THERE! ITS MY FAVORITE, C'MON LETS GO!" Zebra stopped "Okay, lets get one thing straight, YOU AINT GONNA KEEP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, GOT IT! YOU OWE ME! I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT!" He snatched off her golden locket she often wore around her neck "You owe me a meal still." Juriie's eyes watered "NO! You can't have that!" It was too late, the necklace was already in his pocket "Until you got something more valueable for me, i'll be keeping this." The purple haired man walked to the resturant Juriie mentioned. It was nice, and it overlooked a big lake. The duo sat and the small queen looked to Zebra "Allow me." She looked back to the waitress "The regular please, but for two." As the two sat there, the cuff got a bit longer. It wasn't necessarily because they liked each other, it was more so because they weren't arguing.

"Here you are Miss Juriie, Sir Zebra." It was big bowl of lord knows what. "Uh, by for two I meant..." She looked and saw the cuff growing longer. She saw the man looking away as he spoke "I thought I said this WASN'T a date!" She looked the other way and a peachy color stretched across both of their faces. "Well I refuse to eat out of the same bowl as your glutton ass." The big King folded his arms "WELL I DON'T WANNA SHARE WITH SOME DUMBASS KID!" She stood on her chair, "Listen up, I might be hurt but I can still kick you as-" "JURIIE!" The black haired girl looked around "Huh?" Sweetiie and Coco ran over dressed as Cavemen. The blonde yelled "He's back!" Juriie looked around "Who?" The King and Queen (literally) Luckiie and Sunny came running "HIM!" She pointed and there was the aura of high level beasts again. The small Queen pounded her hand on the table "Shit, of all the times to be strapped up to someone! I'm not ready for this yet!" Juriie looked to the group "You guys familiar with Honey Prison?" Zebra grunted "You know damn well I am." Juriie stood up "Good, cause it's our next destination. Its one of the final pieces to the Black Desert Kingdom." Sweetiie sighed "Gourmet Coach doesn't get here for another two days!" Luckiie tied her hair back "Well it looks like we''ll just have to deal with this little confrontation then. Coco, you better keep up cause it looks like we'll be fighting in pairs." The aura got closer and closer and the energy got stronger. Juriie looked to her partners "Get ready ladies, a few skeletons my come out along the way..."

**Geez, I do realize that this was a loooooooooong chapter, but it was either one long chapter or two short ones. Clearly I went with the larger haha. Well I made a few pictures to go with this chapter so here ya go. **

** art/You-re-Coming-with-ME-366524839?ga_submit_new=10%253A1366353576 (Sunny & Luckiie)**

** #/art/This-is-NOT-a-date-365570293?q=gallery%3Arainbowcyclone&qo=2&_sid=17017c1b (Juriie & Zebra)**


End file.
